Black Butler: The Wilted White Rose
by alonealexabluerose
Summary: Selena Phantomhive was once a happy girl but after meeting a mysterious woman. She began to change but not in a good way. After her family house burns down and her and her brother is brought into the black market, she is sold to same mysterious woman. From there Selena's life turns into a living hell with no escape in sight. Will she survive or be forever trapped?
1. Chapter 1

This story is about my OC, Selena Phantomhive's past and how she become to be. There will be Canon characters appearing but this story will be just OC's and a lot of Yuri (Lesbian Love) if you don't like that then click the arrow and go back.

This story is from the Black Butler universe. I DO NOT OWN Black Butler but the OC's do belong to me.

Warning: This story will have child grooming, abuse and rape on children, among other dark themes. Makes you uneasy then leave right now. I do not support child abuse or rape, I just use for my story

Chapter 1

Angel Part 1

 _ **Deceived me right from the start.**_

 _ **Song name: Angels**_

 _ **By Within Temptation**_

The first time Selena saw the woman was when she was running back to the manor with her cousin Elizabeth and her twin brother Ciel. They finished playing tag and were going back inside to have tea. While running the blue haired girl saw in the corner of her eye, a figure standing under the shadows of the trees and the figure's faint glowing red eyes trailed on Selena. The girl stopped running and turned her body to look at the person, unfortunately the shadows kept her from seeing who was really under the trees.

Suddenly the person raised a finger and beckoned Selena to come closer. The girl's body started moving on its own towards the figure and once close enough, Selena could see now it was a lady. A really pretty lady whose eyes were just like Aunt Ann's but unlike Aunt Ann's, they were glowing.

Frightened, the small child stepped back from the woman as her body told her to run away. Before she could though those red eyes glowed even brighter, holding Selena in place. She then heard a voice, a sweet bell like voice that spoke to her… in her mind.

' _Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you~. Now come closer~."_ The female voice cooed softy and the woman kneeled down, holding out her hand for the child to take.

The blue haired girl's body moved on its own again, walking towards the lady. When she got close enough, Selena placed her hand in the woman's who softly smiled and brought the child's hand up to her red painted lips and gently kissed the back of Selena's hand. A faint blush colored Selena's pale cheeks, this made the woman's mouth water upon seeing the blood spread across that lovely face.

She swallowed the extra saliva in her mouth and smirked. "What is your name child?"

Selena blink couple of times as if trying to clear some fog from her head before answering.

"My name… is Selena Phantomhive." She said slowing then smiled happily. "Now what is your name? Hmmm" Letting go of Selena's hand, the woman put her hands together as a light swirled around them and opened again, revealing a white rose.

"You may call me Mariana Cosmina, little one~." Mariana said, holding out the white rose for Selena to take. The small girl happily accepted the flower. "Thank you! Your name is really pretty and so is this flower!" The blue haired girl brought the flower up to her noise and took a small whiff of the rose. Suddenly that same fog from earlier came back, making her mind go blank.

The woman noticed this as her smirk widen. "Do you like playing games, Selena? ~"

She nodded slowing. "Yes, I do." Taking the child's hand in hers and said with her eyes glowing red. "Then let us go play some games, shall we?"

"Okay" Before they could leave though. A small voice called out to Selena.

"Selena! Where did you go? Come here sweetheart!" The child's blank mind become clear again as she heard her mother's voice.

Smiling, Selena took her hand out of Mariana's and ran towards her mother. Rachel smiled, relieved to her daughter was alright and took Selena into her embrace. "Sweetheart where did you go? I got worried when you didn't come back with your brother and cousin."

"Oh, that is because I met a pretty this lady who gave this!" Selena replied after catching her breath and holding out the rose for Rachel to see.

"It's a nice flower Selena… but I don't see anyone here." Her daughter gave her a funny look. "What are you talking about? She's right ther-"

As Selena turned around, there no one in the garden which confused her because there was a lady with her… right?

"Come on along Selena. Let's go back inside." Rachel took her daughter's hand in hers and walked back to where everybody was waiting for them. Despite not wanting to leave, Selena allowed her mother to lead her away from the garden and back towards the manor.

She looked behind her one last time, hopping to see Mariana. Sadly she just saw empty garden instead. Frowning, Selena turned her face forward with her head hung low and stared at the white rose.

"But somebody was there. I talked to her."

What Selena didn't know was that Mariana stood in deep shadows watching in satisfaction as sadness clouded Selena's face.

"Don't worry little one. I will see you again very soon" And just like that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about being late with this! I am lazy and procrastinator.

Ciel calls Selena, Selene. While their parents call her Selena

Warning: Mild violence and inappropriate thoughts towards children

If trigged by this, then don't read it!

Chapter 2

Angel Part 2

 _ **Your Dark intentions**_

 _ **Song name: Angels**_

 _ **By Within Temptation**_

Selena and Ciel snuggled under the blankets, as their mother tucked them in. "There all nice and snug, my darlings," Rachel said then kissed them both on the forehead. "I love you both very much."

"We love you too, mother!" Both children said at the same time. Their father, Vincent kissed them on the head as well. "Goodnight children." He said taking Rachel by the waist and walked with her out the room.

"Now don't stay up late you two, understand?" The head of the Phantomhive scolded lightly with humor. The children giggled. "Yes Father." The parents left, closing the door behind them.

Once they were gone, Ciel and Selena turned to their sides facing each other. "Selene did you really talk to a woman in the garden?" Ciel asked his twin sister.

"Of course I did! I wasn't lying." Selena replied with an annoyed huff.

Earlier during dinner, Selena tried to explain to her parents she did see someone in the garden. Unfortunately they didn't believe her but when looking at her father, he had this odd look on his face that seemed like he believe her. Then the look was gone and Vincent agreed with his wife, saying it was just Selena's imagination, much to her dismay.

"I don't know Selene, Tanka said he didn't find anyone."

"But I saw a woman there! I talked to her too." The girl said rolling onto her back and frowned at the celling.

"Well, if there is a woman then… let's try to find her tomorrow!"

Selena looked at her twin in surprise. "Really?!"

Ciel nodded. "Yeah let's do-" Suddenly Ciel broke into a coughing fit, scaring his sister.

"Brother!? Are you alright? Is it your asthma again?" Selena sat up, pulling Ciel with her and rubbed his back.

"Should I get mother and father?" She asked but he shook his head. "No, I'm fine Selene. Don't worry." He told her after getting his breathing under control.

Selena didn't believe Ciel but for him she left it alone, unless his asthma gets worse.

"Alright but tell me if it gets bad, alright?"

The blue haired boy nodded. "Yeah okay."

After that little scare, the twin siblings talked a little bit more before saying goodnight to each other and went to bed.

Later in the night as Selena and Ciel slept, the little girl heard her named being called by someone.

" _Selena~"_

" _Selena~"_

Blinking her sleepy eyes open, Selena slowing sat up and said to her brother while rubbing her eyes. "Ciel It's not morning yet. So why did you-"But looking down at Ciel, who was still sleeping, made Selena realize that it was not her brother calling her.

" _Selena ~"_ There it was again! She looked around their room but found no one.

" _Selena~"_

Determined to find the voice, Selena carefully got out of the bed and placed her feet into her slippers, while making sure not to wake up her brother.

" _Selena~"_ The voice sounded like it came from the bay window. She walked over to it and climbed on the pillows. The girl looked out the window and at first didn't see anything unusual in the garden, until she looked down and saw a flash of red.

What she saw was a woman. Well Selena wasn't sure if it was woman or not due to it being too dark.

The person however looked up and locked their blood red glowing eyes with Selena's brown ones.

The poor child's mind went blank and foggy, like an empty black hole. Her eyes hallowed out.

' _Come child! ~ Come and play with me~'_ The voice cooed sweetly. As the voice spoke to her, the person raised one hand up and using their pointer finger to beckon Selena to follow the mysterious figure.

Nodding numbly, Selena walked out her and Ciel's room, closing the door behind her and made her way towards the garden.

Once in the outside, she stopped walking, waiting for the voice to speak again.

' _Come Selena~'_

' _Come to me~'_

' _Follow me into the woods~'_ It said and without any no hesitation. Selena resumed her walking from the garden and into the dark forest.

The voice kept on leading the small child deeper into woods, cooing softly to Selena. Telling her where to go.

Suddenly the voice stopped talking, at same time Selena went into a halt. The fog that clouded her mind went away, making her aware of her surroundings.

Blinking in surprise, Selena looked around her, seeing only darkness and nothing else.

"How did I get out here?" She said quietly to herself then yelped in surprise as a growl was heard behind her.

Turning around however, the child saw nothing. Gulping, Selena started shivering because of the cold wind blowing past… or the fear gripping her heart.

"Mother!?... Father!?... Brother!?" She called out, hopping for a reply but none came. Only the wind. The child tried to remember the way she came but for some odd reason she couldn't, which scared her.

"I'm lost." Tears run down Selena's face but she wiped them away. Selena recalled what her father told her and her brother in case they got lost.

' _Be calm and stay where you are. If you see somebody coming, hide. Wait until you see somebody from the manor or your mother and I.'_

' _But why father?'_

' _Yes, father why?'_

' _Because there are a lot of awful people out there, who wish to do you harm. Understand children?'_

' _Yes father.' Ciel and Selena said at the same time._

That's right! If she stayed in one place then somebody from the manor will find her, but first she had to look for a place to hide. Growls broke through the silence of night, startling her. Then she became frozen in place as glowing red eyes glared at her in the darkness. Wolves came out of the shadows almost like they were the darkness itself. They opened their mouths, revealing large sharp teeth, saliva dripping from their mouth and on to the ground.

Every fiber in her being told Selena to run, and so she did.

The little girl didn't know how long she ran for, however Selena could still hear the sound of the wolves paws behind her. She pushed herself harder to run despite the pain in her legs and the burning in her lungs. Unfortunately due to her clumsy nature, she ended up tripping on her own feet and fell onto the dirty ground. Selena tried to get up but pain shot though her, making her cry out. Just then she heard the wolves coming closer to her. Ignoring the pain Selena got up, only to fall down again. Looking behind her, she saw the wolves ready to pounce on her. Turning away she covered her head with her arms, waiting for them to attack.

Except nothing happened. Instead loud growls could be heard followed by whimpering and something snapping filled the cold night. It was silent for some time. Confused, Selena slowly removed her arms from her head and looked behind her again, and what she saw surprised and terrified the small child.

Mariana stood there, next to her was a lamp sitting on a tree stomp. The wolves that attacked her, laid still drenched in their own blood.

"Are they dead?" She asked more to herself than Mariana.

The white haired woman nodded. "Yes, these creatures will no longer hurt you, little one." She answered her. Selena wanted to feel relief but all she felt was sadness for the animals.

Suddenly a whimper came from one the wolves that didn't die. Selena paid no mind to her knee and followed the noise to a badly wounded wolf. Kneeing besides the injured animal, she reached out her hand to pet the animal, only to have the wild dog growl at her. She moved her hand slightly back before placing it against the wolf's head and gently pet it on the side of its head. Running her fingers though its raven fur with tenderness and love, she wished she could smooth the animal's pain.

Mariana gave Selena a funny look. "What are you doing child?" She asked her. The girl didn't answer the woman, instead just continued to comfort the wounded wolf.

"Shh, it's alright. You can sleep now." She cooed softly.

The wolf glanced at the girl with this strange look in on its face. Almost human-like but the look vanished as the animal closed its eyes and fell into deep slumber forever. A tear ran down Selena's cheek and went to wipe it away. Mariana was there next to her, using a handkerchief to get rid of it.

"Tell me child. Why do you cry for an animal that tried to hurt you? Shouldn't you be happy that it's dead?" As she asked, her eyes glowed red for second then went back to normal. Shaking her head Selena replied with a sad voice.

"I don't blame the beast for almost hurting me. It's in their nature to hunt others," She let out a shaking breath. "I'm not happy the wolf is dead but it had to die. Even so no animal deserve to die. I just hope I gave it come peace before it died."

Ah, what kind hearted child, this one is.

' _So easy to manipulate and corrupt.'_ Mariana thought licking her smirking lips. The woman could already see this little one would be perfect for the taking. She just had to play this game right, if she wanted to win that is.

"Tell me child, what you are doing here by yourself. At night no less?"

Selena opened her mouth then closed it, not able to form any words on how she got here, let alone remembering walking outside.

"No, I don't remember walking into the woods. The only thing I remember is being in my room and seeing somebody outside…. then nothing."

Mariana gave Selena a confused look. "Are you sure little one, that you saw somebody?"

Selena nodded. "Hmm yes."

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was just your mind playing tricks on you." She told her and waited to hear what the child's answer would be.

And much to her pleasure, the child agreed with her. "Yes, you're probably right." Selena said smiling a little bit.

Mariana smiled back pleased with girl's answer. _'She's submissive. Good~.'_ She picked up the lamp. "Come little one, let's take you back home. Before anyone notices your gone, yes?" She told the girl. Even though agreeing with the woman, Selena did not get up, only held on to her bleeding knee.

"Are you alright little one?" Mariana asked when she noticed the child was not following her. Selena shook her head, trying not to cry from the pain. "No… I hurt myself when I was running away from the wolves." She explained, her voice quivering.

"Here let me see." But as she tried to look at the wound, Selena pulled her knee away from Mariana's grasp.

"No!" She yelled keeping her knee out of the woman's reach.

"Oh? And why not?" Mariana asked, trying to keep the annoyance from seeping into her voice.

"Because it'll hurt if you try to touch it!" Selena exclaimed. Mariana sighed, knowing she had to be patient in order to gain this child's trust.

Sighing again, she petted the one little's head in a loving manner. "I promise to be gentle Selena. ~"

The blue haired girl looked at those red eyes and saw nothing but concern. She laid her leg out on the ground and Mariana moved the hem of the night gown up a little bit to see the wound.

The injury was bleeding quite a bit. The skin was scraped off, coved in dirt, and around the wound was raw and red.

As soon as the scent of blood hit Mariana's nose, she had the desire to lick and suck the delicious blood but she held herself back.

The woman didn't want to scare the child. Yet.

Plus the blood was covered in dirt. Disgusting.

Grabbing a handkerchief from her dress pocket, she licked it a couple times. Once wet and with care to the knee, she wiped away the blood and dirt. And to Selena's amazement, the wound began to heal itself, closing until it was healed skin.

Selena gasped in surprise. "How did you do that?"

Mariana just smirked. "That's a secret little one." She whispered loud enough for the child to hear. Selena frowned, thinking of ways to get the pretty woman to tell her. Then an idea came to her that she knew would work. Looking up at Mariana, she flashed her an irresistible doggy pout. A pout no one could resist.

"Pretty please?" If the woman had a heartbeat, it surly would have stopped beating for how cute and adorable the child looked.

' _Wait cute? When did I ever find a child cute?'_ She thought to herself. Even so seeing Selena with her bottom lip out made Mariana want to bite on it and suck the pump lip and do other sinful things to the child. Unfortunately that kind of fun would have to wait. For now. Pushing away the welcoming images from her mind, she picked up the little girl and the lamp.

"I'll make you a deal little one. If you meet me at the edge of the garden tomorrow night, I shall tell my secret."

Selena's pout turned into a bright smile, unaware of the woman's dark thoughts towards her.

"Really Mariana?"

"Yes, you have my word."

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then." Selena said continuing to smile brightly.

"Excellent! Now let's get you back home."

Together they made their way out the forest and back into the Phantomhive garden. Mariana put Selena down. "Now go back inside and into bed." She instructed the small girl.

"Alright! I can't wait to tell brother about this!" As soon as those words left her mouth, she was roughly grabbed by the shoulders to the point of bruising. Selena's brown eyes locked with Mariana's red glowing ones. The fog came crawling its way back into her mind.

"Listen to me child. You will not tell no one about us meeting. Understand!?" Selena nodded dully.

"I will tell no one." She said her voice lifeless.

"If someone asked where you're going or where you been at night, you will lie. Got it?"

Again she nodded. "I understand."

Breathing in deeply to calm herself, the white haired woman stood up, brushing off the dirt from her red dress.

"Good. Now go inside and get to bed." She ordered Selena, who let out a small okay before leaving Mariana alone in the garden.

When she stepped inside the manor, the fog disappeared, but like any other child, she paid no mind to it. Walking into her and her brother's bedroom, she stepped out of her slippers and climbed into the bed. Ciel, who was sleeping, woke up due to the shifting besides him.

"Selene is that you?" He asked sleepily.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized. She laid down and pulled the covers over herself.

"Where did you go?"

"I had to use the bathroom." Selena lied without even realizing she was doing it.

"Oh okay." He said believing her and went back to bed. They went to sleep shortly afterwards.

Outside the manor Mariana was going over in her head on what happened this evening. With how Selena reacted tonight made the woman positive that she had chosen the perfect child.

Now all she had to do is wait and be patient.

Next Morning

When Selena woke up, there was a white rose laying down on the small table besides their bed. Next to it was a note, she picked it up and read it:

 **Wear this in your hair, little one.**

 **For me Please?**

 **~M**

During breakfast, her parents asked how she got the bruises on her shoulders. Again she lied, saying she got it from playing too rough. They believed her and told Selena to be more careful next time.

Later in the day, Mariana watched the two siblings playing in the garden. It brought her great satisfaction to see Selena wearing the white rose in her hair.

' _Perfect indeed. ~'_

Just let you know I will be late with the next chapter for reasons I said at the top. Sorry in advance. Not sorry, just to let you know! XD


End file.
